Il te suffira de marcher dans mes pas
by Nano-C
Summary: La nouvelle génération de sorciers arrive...Après le happy-end qu'ont connu le trio infernal, leurs enfants vont apprendre que la vie est faite de bien comme de mal, que celui ci subsiste toujours...comment y feront-ils face ? Une nouvelle ère commence...


Il te suffira de marcher dans mes pas

La fumée du dernier train qui venait de partir se dissipait, rendant plus réels les voyageurs qui erraient dans la gare, à la recherche du bon train, de leurs bagages, de la bonne voie…  
Certains n'avaient aucun problème d'orientation, et retrouvaient chaque année la même voie, l'erreur n'était pas possible, chaque année c'était la même, et elle était hors du commun : oui, c'était la voie 9 ¾. Dissimulés sous des habits moldus, les sorciers se pressaient pour arriver à l'heure. Lily et Hugo marchaient d'un pas vif, heureux de retourner à Poudlard pour leur deuxième année d'étude. Rose marchait lentement, un air serein sur le visage, écoutant Albus d'une seule oreille. James était à côté d'eux et fanfaronnait, comme à son habitude. Il avait été nommé Préfet de Gryffondor et ne cessait d'étaler son titre sous toutes les coutures, en nommant les droits qu'ils auraient, les privilèges, et blablabla… Les parents, en retrait, regardaient leurs enfants, qui semblaient être leurs copies conformes. Les trois Potter étaient les mêmes : James et Albus étaient quasi identiques, à l'exception des yeux et des lunettes, qu'Albus avait hérité de Harry. Lily quant à elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, ses cheveux étaient roux, et ses yeux bruns aussi vif et perçants que ceux de Ginny. Hugo, le cadet de la famille Weasley, avait comme ça mère les cheveux bruns bouclés, t cela lui donnait une figure angélique. Rose, elle, avait les cheveux roux ondulés, et les tâches de rousseurs héritées de son père se faisaient discrètes, faisant sa particularité.  
Ils étaient à présent sur la voie 9 ¾, et la première sonnerie du train avait retenti. Les enfants embrassèrent rapidement leurs parents, et montèrent dans le train pour se chercher un wagon. Au loin, Rose aperçu un grand jeune homme blond qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et qu'elle s'efforçait d'éviter. Scorpius Malfoy, le fils de l'ennemi bien trop connu de ses parents.  
« Eh Rose, viens par ici, celui là est libre ! s'exclama Albus, trébuchant sur sa valise.  
- Al, tu devrais songer à devenir un peu moins maladroit ! »  
Le concerné rougit, et s'installa sur son siège. Rose l'aimait beaucoup, mais il était parfois difficile à supporter. Dégingandé, maladroit et doté d'un manque de confiance évident, Al ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.  
« Bon, moi je vais rejoindre mes amis avant d'aller à la réunion des préfets, à plus les mioches ! » s'exclama James.  
Rose leva les yeux aux ciel, même si elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarque de la part de James. Al se renfrogna et fourra les valises dans le porte bagages, tandis que James adressait un petit sourire à Rose, d'un air de dire « c'est pour rire ! ».  
Une fois qu'il fut parti, James vida son sac :  
« Il m'énerve à se la péter comme ça ! Il n'a fait que ça tout l'été, à force il devrait comprendre qu'il enquiquine tout le monde !  
- Hum hum, répondit Rose, sortant la gazette de son sac  
- Tu t'en fiches de ce que je dit, hein ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Je t'écoute tout le temps Al ! »  
Arrivèrent Lily et Hugo, chargés de bonbons qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Ils venaient gentiment les partager avec leurs aînés, c'était leur petit plaisir. Ils économisaient tout l'été pour pouvoir se payer des kilos de bonbons le jour de la rentrée, ils avaient déjà fait le coup l'an dernier. Rose en profita pour s'eclipser, elle avait besoin de calme.  
« Non merci, j'ai pas très faim, et j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes »  
Elle se leva et fit coulisser la porte, sortit du wagon et eut l'impression d'être délivrée. Elle adorait ses amis et sa famille, mais elle avait passé tout son été entre le Terrier et la maison de ses cousins, et il y avait à chaque fois beaucoup de monde, la famille étant nombreuse. Aucun moyen de s'isoler. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, et s'observa dans le miroir. En trois ans à Poudlard, qu'est ce qu'elle avait changé ! Sa coupe de petite fille, un carré, avait disparu, pour laisser ses larges boucles auburn descendre jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pleins de nœuds, et réussit quelque peu à les coiffer en arrière. C'était toujours mieux que de les laisser pendre de chaque côté. Ses yeux, bleus comme ceux de son père, pétillaient un peu plus que d'habitude, sûrement à cause de l'excitation de la rentrée. Ses années à Poudlard l'avait changée, elle avait en quelque sorte connu le monde. Avant, son monde était restreint à la famille, mais à Poudlard, elle en aprenait tous les jours, faisant la connaissance de gens différents, et elle aimait ça. Elle était très ouverte d'esprit, et avait soif de culture.  
« T'a pas changé feu follet! »  
La voix, fine et cristalline, avait retenti dans son dos en la surprenant, car elle n'avait pas entendu les pas du jeune homme qui venait de lui parler. Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire, et elle se retourna vers celui qu'elle avait été impatiente de revoir pendant tout cet été, celui qui était son meilleur ami depuis à présent deux ans.


End file.
